


Dangan Ronpa: AFTER

by JabEgbert



Series: Dangan Ronpa: AFTER [1]
Category: AU - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa IF - Fandom
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JabEgbert/pseuds/JabEgbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 Months after Dangan Ronpa IF, the world is caught in a battle between hope and despair. With the Future Foundation struggling to bring back peace, it's up to one soldier to bring the source of all the worlds despair to justice, and finally find redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It felt like the end of the world.  
  
Or at least the end of my world. One where to even mention the name “Mukuro Ikusaba” was to mention the name of a traitor, a ghost, and an overall disappointment. I expected the world to punish me for what I had done- for what we had done.

  
But I never expected this.   
  
My punishment had become a choice, a choice that would forever change the lives of everyone who lived on this earth. On the outside it seemed simple, victory for despair, or a chance for hope. For me, it was redemption, or acceptance, and neither of them meant victory.  
  
It used to all seem so simple, so black and white. Despair brought misery, and Hope brought joy, but whoever said the world was comprised of good and evil never saw it from both sides. They’re both paths that cross and intersect every chance they get. And sometimes it only takes a few words to start someone on that path.  
  
… But you probably don’t get any of this do you? I’m going ahead of myself aren’t I…? Maybe it’s best if I start from the beginning, or from as close as I can to when this all started.  
  
My name is Mukuro Ikusaba, Super High School Level Soldier, Mercenary of Fenrir, Ghost of Despair…  
  
And a failure to everyone.  
  
  
  
     _ **Dangan Ronpa**_  
 _ **After**_


	2. The World of Despair and the Soldier of Disappointment

 

_“Ohhhhhhhhh”_

_“I've got something in my throat “_

_“I need to be alone”_

_“While I suffer”_  
  
It was 6 months ago.  
  
6 Months since the the Despair game both started and ended.  
  
6 Months since my own sister tried to kill me for the sake of her own despair.  
  
6 Months since I left her behind, and left her group of Super High School Level Despairs.  
  
When you put it into perspective, 6 months isn’t really anything, it may seem like a long time but, eventually it just fades in with the rest of time. Unless of course, you’re waiting for something. And I was waiting for the world to pass it’s judgement. To find me guilty of all my crimes. Murder, treason, anything atrocity that I had helped my sister to carry out. But the world works in strange ways… for it seemed like the world had decided otherwise. Despite disguising myself as her once again and taking her name, no one had come to deliver some divine judgement on me. It really was to be expected honestly… the world was now without law or order. The streets of cities and suburbs were ruled by violence. What you saw was yours to take, and if someone decided they didn’t like your face, they could just as easily rip it off. So with no one to be my judge jury and executioner, I turned to doing the one thing I know best.  
  
Surviving.  
  
And this, is where my story began. On another day in this despair filled world of ruin, I would receive my final mission.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
My eyes slowly began to open, still filled with the morning haze of a bad nights sleep. The only thing there to greet me was the blank brick wall that composed one half of the narrow alleyway that I called home that night.  
  
For a moment, All I did was stare at that wall… I’m not sure if it was because of the morning daze, or because it just gave me some serene sense of calming but, all I could do was stare off into that blank canvas of stone and cement…  
  
 _“How stupid of you… Wasting time looking at nothing…”_  
  
My own thoughts rang out from my mouth without me even meaning to say anything. But I was right. It was time to go… Staying in once place for too long could attract unwanted attention.  
  


Stepping out of the alley was almost like stepping out of a cave- at least to a lesser extend. The frigid air felt colder that morning… Not that I could really notice. Every day was cold. The sun’s light only barely penetrated the dark clouds that hung in the sky. And what sky could be seen was a dark and evil looking red…  
  
The alley opened up to a barren and deserted street, the only living thing as far as I could see was myself. A few cars laid abandoned strew amongst the sides and the middle of the road. On one side of the street were buildings, and on the other, an overlook leading out to a view of the ocean. All of the buildings were either locked up or scavenged through. If there was anyone still living in this city, they had moved further in.  
  
I approached the overlook, staring out into the dark polluted body of water that used to shine so blue and clean… Nothing’s like that anymore… Not since she showed the entire world what despair could do…  
  
 _“It’s your fault you know… why the world is still like this. You’re not even trying to help them rebuild. Even after leaving her, you’re still a disappointment”._   
  
Those self deprecating words rang through my head. A tiny voice that never let me forget why I am where I am. As if the fact that I still wore the clothes that I used to disguise myself as my sister wasn’t enough. I didn’t even try to respond to it like I used to, humoring myself, trying to find one shred of innocence left to defend myself with, because I knew that I deserved these harsh words.

  
All because I listened to her. Because I was blinded by the need to make her happy… And when I finally did learn just how completely fucked I had made things, I ran. Even though I promised them that I would help to rebuild, to make a future for myself and for everyone, the guilt and the constant reminders of what the world had become were just too much.  
  
So I chose to live as what I deserved to be. A distant memory of someone who was disappointing to the very end. Someone that was best to be forgotten…  
  
 _“You’re wasting time again Mukuro… you need to get a move on”._   
  
I was right… Staying in one place for too long gave the despairing a chance to discover you, so I had to keep moving.  
  
Taking one last glance at the dark and desolate sea, I started down the road…  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _“Something didn’t feel right…”_  
  
I walked down the roads, going from city block to city block for almost an hour now. If I could say anything about this day, it would be that the city was quieter than usual. On almost any day, you could hear a distant cry for help, or a loud maniacal laugh more than likely coming from one of the despairing people who had just found a new victim. This quietness, however, it was an almost unnerving feeling. The one where nothing seems out of the ordinary, but something, somewhere close, was very, very wrong…  
  
And that’s when time slowed to a crawl.  
  
Ever since I was young, I had this strange ability. Time would always seem to slow down when I was in danger, or when danger was approaching. It’s what made me into the Super High School Level Soldier I was once known as.   
  
And now in this moment, I felt that same slowdown of time occur. Which could only mean one thing… slowly, I turned my head…  
  
And was met with a gaze of black and white.  
  
It was a person, wearing one of the many monokuma masks that were made when the world fell into despair. A person wearing one of these was so far gone from reality that they had become monsters, beings bent on spreading that destruction that despair brought.  
  
And this one was right behind me…   
  
Without thinking, I quickly jumped to the side, putting myself a good distance away from them. It was only when I was at a distance did I notice what it had been holding in it’s hand…. A knife. A combat knife, not unlike one issued in the military, or like one that I had used before. But there wasn’t any time to think about that. The person… more like the thing… was already approaching me again. I yelled to it  
  
“What the hell do you want from me!?”  
  
I don’t know what compelled me to try and reason with it, maybe I thought for once I wouldn’t have to fight. Clinging to some vain hope that it would answer… It didn’t. It just continued it’s slow advance, giggling in a low tone, and murmuring mutterings of insanity.  
  
 _“Hehehe… Kill… Tear…. Hehehehe”_  
  
Like the rest, it was too far gone in it’s own despair to even think rational thoughts. So I had to act quick. Kill or be killed, that was how things worked.  
  
 _“Kill… hehehe…. Rip… kill…”_  
  
It was almost right next to me when time started to slow again… This time I could see why. The arm holding the knife was winding up, preparing to stab the knife directly into me. Thinking quickly, I grabbed the things arms and pushed it off to the side, putting the knife safely away from me. Using my other hand, I brought the things masked head directing into my knee, knocking it away from me and causing it to drop the knife.  
  
As it staggered back, I noticed the dropped knife by my feet. Instinctively, I grabbed it, and turned to face the bear faced person. It had been stunned for a little while, but it was right back on it’s feet, still muttering it’s insane ramblings…  
  
 _“Rip… Tear… hehehehe… Tear… Tear…”_  
  
Without a minute of hesitation, I ran straight at the despairing being, determined not to let it get the upper hand. As soon as I had closed in on it, I struck at it’s upper body, determined to hit something vital, knowing that if I didn’t get it now, it would just keep trying to attack.  
  
The sharp knife pierced right through the things throat, going all the way through to the other side.  
  
It’s hands immediately reached for it’s throat, trying to get a grip on the knife now imbedded inside of it, slowly choking on it’s own blood. Pink liquid began to run down it’s neck dripping down and staining the plain white shirt it wore… In a moments time, it collapsed to the ground.   
  
Dead.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I stopped for a moment, catching my breath after such a close call. It was then that I realized something odd. Yes, odder than the fact that I was just attacked by a man wearing a monokuma mask.   
  
These people under despair, these things as I now called them… They never really ventured to the outskirts of city where I resided… They would always stay more inwards where other people resided.  
  
What was one of them doing here?  
  
I reached down and pulled the blood soaked knife from the things throat… I was unarmed ever since I left Hopes Peak… I never really needed, or really wanted to fight ever since that fateful day. The violence was kept to the deeper parts of the city, where things were most populated. But considering what had just happened, it was probably best if I kept the knife just in case.  
  
My mind returned to the quest at hand… What was this thing doing here? And more importantly, why did I really care? Maybe one of them just decided to go and venture somewhere else? Maybe that was it but… Something just seemed wrong.  
  
 _“What if they’re in trouble? What if they finally succumbed to her?”_  
  
The words in my head rang out once more, but this time spelling out doubts and fear. Naegi… Kirigiri… Everyone who had escaped Hopes Peak Academy with me... They chose to stay in the city, to try and fight off the growing despair. What if they were…?  
  
“No… No they’re fine… They can handle themselves…”  
  
I spoke out to comfort myself, to reassure myself that they were still fine. They had to be. Nothing would hurt them after what happened at Hopes peak. With that reassurance, I started to walk back down the road, determined to forget the entire thing…  
  
…  
  
 _“But what if?”_  
  
The the words just continued to ring through my brain.  
  
 _“What if?”_  
  
 _“What if?”_  
  
 _“What if they’re hurt?”_  
  
 _“You can’t abandon them again Mukuro”_  
  
… “God damnit…”  
  
And that was it.  
  
I stopped walking, and started running, and as soon as I found a road leading deeper into the city, I took it and ran.  
  
Thinking back, it was probably a stupid move, heading into a dangerous area armed with nothing but a combat knife and my own skill. It was a death wish for anyone.  
  
… But I couldn’t let this one go.  
  
So, I ran straight into the belly of the beast, following my own gut instinct.  
  
Hoping to god for the best...


End file.
